


the believer of first walk to remember the best of the last song

by SaraJaye



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Angst, Childhood Sweethearts, Deliberate Badfic, Drama, F/M, Friendship/Love, Mean Mamoru, Social Issues, Society Hates Their Love, Tragic Romance, Unhappy Ending, Unhappy marriage, Young Love, star-crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:18:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two beautiful white people kept apart by society and social standing realize they're meant to be together forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the believer of first walk to remember the best of the last song

Once upon a time there was a pretty girl named Usagi and a poor man named Zoisite.

"I love you," they said as they kissed, but then Usagi moved away and got married. Zoisite was sad. But then he came back into her life and the sparks flew again because Usagi's husband was a badger-kicker who was mean to her.

"Usagi, you look lovely," Zoisite said with a hint of tragedy in his voice, for he knew he was still too working-class and not good enough for Usagi, the lovely rich girl.

"Oh, Zoisite, let's be together again. My husband's about to die in a truck accident and my little girl needs a daddy!" Usagi cried.

"But we can't! I'm too poor!"

"But I love you!"

"Okay," said Zoisite, and they kissed. Then a shark walked over.

"Hi. I'm a shark." And then the shark ate Zoisite.

"Ow." Zoisite died. Usagi was sad and cried forever. The end.


End file.
